User talk:Ozu Miyuki
can u pleez make me an admin plz thnx Promotion Likewise. I'm going to attack the main page and see if I can make it a little more visually appealing. Anything in particular you'd like me to fix up while I'm there? --Gear-Richie 21:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. Meanwhile, what do you think about changing the Wiki's name? Power Rangers Universe seems a little bland. Maybe we could call it something a little more creative. Any thoughts? --Gear-Richie 22:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't spent a lot of time on Rangerboard, but it sounds like a good idea. I say go for it. In the mean time, I'm working on a lot of the behind-the-scenes functions of the Wiki.--Gear-Richie 22:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I just thought of something. We could call the board "The Morphing Grid" since the Morphing Grid is a collection of information on all teams of Power Rangers (as it was said at the end of Dino Thunder). It's pretty simple, yet not boring, and it encompasses everything the Wiki is.--Gear-Richie 22:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I only have GTalk. --Gear-Richie 03:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a guy, and thanks, I'll do that. --Gear-Richie 03:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ozu Miyuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:25, 8 January 2010 Masked Rider and Templates/Categories A few things you should know: * I responded to your Masked Rider question, but did it on my page, so I'm not sure if you saw it. I think the article should be deleted. * I added 2 new categories: Stub and New Picture Needed. If you could start marking articles with these, it'll help organize. * In addition to that, I also added three new templates: Template:Picture, Template:Stub, and Template:Cleanup. I'm going to start working on the long, arduous project of tagging articles with these, as well as updating the templates we have. If you could help me with the former project as you go through the articles, that'd be great, too. Thanks in advance. --Gear-Richie 16:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mighty Morphin Intro Actually, I think that Mighty Morphin Intro should have stayed, and Go Go Power Rangers should have been defeated, mostly because Mighty Morphin Intro follows the same title pattern as the other seasons' articles, and Mighty Morphin Intro had more relevant information and was written in a better tone than Go Go Power Rangers was. --Gear-Richie 22:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I haven't. I think we should restore Mighty Morphin Intro and delete Go Go Power Rangers. We do need to have an article on every intro theme, as we already do and it's a frequently read set of articles complete with YouTube links, but we have two for MMPR. Mighty Morphin Intro is more in-depth and better written, however. --Gear-Richie 22:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Do we have a split Template? I was just wondering because I saw the Leanbow article and it includes his time as Koragg on it, but Blagel and Wolzard are treated separately. I wanted to put the note up and see if others agreed. DWolf2k2 08:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I request adminship and cratship on this wiki. Thank you. [[User:Misterr| Misterr ]][[User talk:Misterr| Talk]] 11:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Best regards, [[User:Misterr| Misterr ]][[User talk:Misterr| Talk]] 17:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm only pissing around, Kaku. - Golden_Lightning MMPR 1 page Okay, now for an important question. What is with the removal of practically everything from the Mighty Morphin 1 page? I can understand your reasoning on the episode lists (sort of), but it seems Jello10 (I think that's the person's username) removed most of the important stuff from the page. Digi 01:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to ask the same thing about Red Sentinel Ranger. Why did you delete that page? Digifiend 22:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No Problem It's ok about me helping your wiki by giving you those pictures for Nick the Red Mystic Ranger, I plan to give you even more pictures than that. I'm glad you appreciate it. Hstar 19:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Robert Hi Robert, today I uploaded a few photos of goseiger and other stuff. Because I uploaded it via "upload new image" can ypuplease make sure they reach their final destination. Please reply to me when you see them so that I know everything is ok :) 10x ? Hey, My name is Onyx Striker. I tried to edit your LightSpeed Rescue picture. So I tried to add a new picture. But it did not work properly. Please edit the picture so it will fit properly. If you cannot find the picture here is the pic on the bottom. If that does not appear forgive me. ~Onyx Striker~ ? Hey, My name is Onyx Striker. I tried to edit your LightSpeed Rescue picture. So I tried to add a new picture. But it did not work properly. Please edit the picture so it will fit properly. If you cannot find the picture here is the pic on the bottom. If that does not appear forgive me. ~Onyx Striker~ Thanks Thanks for responding. And I hope you enjoy your time in the Power Rangers Universe! ~Onyx Striker~ Deletion of the MMPR episodes templates In the MMPR episodes templates deletion logs it says you deleted them because "There is an extended episdoe guide that covers all seasons" but the episode guide that covers all seasons uses the MMPR episodes templates. So now that the MMPR episodes templates have been deleted, the episode guide page shows red links (where the MMPR episodes should be) that say "REDIRECT MMPR1 Episodes", "REDIRECT MMPR2 Episodes", and "REDIRECT MMPR3 Episodes". So I would like to request that MMPR1 Episodes, MMPR2 Episodes, and MMPR3 Episodes be undeleted. Thank you. Powergate92Talk 06:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy Hey Robert! Thanks for the updates! You rock! I love your picture. Koragg forever! Haha... Amber the Blue RangerIt’s Morphing Time! 17:01, March 21 2010 (UTC) RE: Episode Pages I'm thinking we should add info to them. I think it would be a boon to have a synopsis of each episode for people to read, that would be a popular move to make, I think. It'll be a long project, though. --Gear-Richie 19:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Welcome" Message Are we talking about the site announcement, or the new member/editor messages that go on the talk pages? --Gear-Richie 14:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind, I see what you mean. Still, it's a bit odd, because the welcome message appears to be the same as what I left up there. I'll investigate further, but it looks like it hasn't actually been changed... --Gear-Richie 14:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Main Page request Hi, I'm Sena, and I work with the Wikia Entertainment team to help wikis with their main pages (amongst other things). I noticed that you guys are really working away, and wanted to offer our help with making some tweaks to the main page in the hopes that it would bring more active helpers and community members. You can check out some of our other projects HERE. Sena 16:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Go right ahead. Ozu Miyuki 17:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :thanks! Let me know what you think once we're done! Sena 03:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::We've made a couple of tweaks, most of which should help you guys show up in search results on search engines and such, Hope you like it, we tried to give it some interesting photos etc. Sena 04:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC)